Networks may be interconnected to other networks to allow Network Elements (NEs) to communicate on a global scale, for example via the Internet. NEs and/or nodes may be assigned Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model layer 2 network addresses, such as Media Access Control (MAC) addresses, and layer 3 addresses, such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. Legacy systems may employ an IP version four (IPv4) addressing scheme, which may designate a node by using a thirty two bit address. The IPv4 addressing scheme may be unsuitable to maintain enough addresses for the rapidly increasing number of devices connecting to the Internet, which has led to the creation of the IP version six (IPv6) addressing scheme that employs one hundred twenty eight bit addresses. Upgrading systems from IPv4 to IPv6 may be costly. As such, various systems may be employed to effectively increase the pool of available IPv4 addresses for legacy networks until such legacy networks can be completely upgraded to employ the newer IPv6 standards.